


Hug For: Side effects

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [15]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Kage and Kou. A quality ship. Discuss.Prompt: Couch cuddles





	Hug For: Side effects

Kou is tired.

It’s a rare phenomenon. Kou can usually sleep anywhere, and on command, but sometimes he avoids sleep. Whether it was to avoid learning or to dodge strange dreams, or simple stress and sleeplessness: today Kou was exhausted. 

Kage noticed as much, too.

“Want me to make some tea?” He asked. “Ema always has black tea.”

“I can make it,” Kou said it had been a while since this sleepiness tugged at his eyelids,.

“Nah, I can, it’s fine,” Kage said, but Kou was already standing, and shambling over to the electric kettle on the counter. 

Kage made a huffing sound as Kou flicks on the burner and plucked mugs out of their resting places in the cabinets. “What tea would you like?” Kou tried to ask before he suddenly felt Kage’s arms snake around him from behind. 

Kage's pulling him backward, into his chest. Kou doesn't need to see the childish pout Kages certainly sporting to know precisely what it looks like- like a bratty child with their favorite stuffed bear.

Kou shivers as he feels his ear being pressed into a forward fold by Kage’s lips as he kisses there. Kisses high up behind the curve of his ear, a down behind his earlobe. Kage’s hold on him is strong and firm. 

“Kage?” Kou asked, his hand reaching behind to ruffle Kage’s already wild hair. “... What’s up?”

“You look tired,” Kage muttered between his kisses. “Lemme spoil you.”

"This... is different," Kou observes. "I'm certainly not opposed to it though."

"Just let me you stupid asshole." -That sounded more like Kage.

Kou huffed a chuckle. “Well… alright then?” As Kou reached for the tea. Kage pressed his face forwards a little more, now kissing behind Kou’s jaw. Kou smiled.

“That tickles.” He commented, but Kage didn’t stop. He stubbornly held around Kou’s waist soft kisses to his sharp jaw as Kou poured the hot water into their mugs. Kou held out Kage’s cup.

“You’re being awfully forward today.” Kou chuckled, as Kage only released one arm to take his tea. 

“Shut up,” Kage grunted. “Haven't seen you all week.”

“Okay.” Kou laughed, as Kage took his hand and lead him back to the couch. Kou sipped tentatively at his tea, it was scalding but maybe some caffeine would help him out. With the way Kage was throwing arms around him and slumping into his figure? It was unlikely that they would be awake much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> 99% sure half of this arnt even being posted. It's so quiet in this fandom. EVerybody is fucking DEAD HELLO. 
> 
> (perfect for halloween tho, hahahahahahahahah >:) )


End file.
